1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of AC-DC power converters. More particularly, the invention pertains to protection of such converters.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical and electromechanical machines often include AC-DC power converters that convert incoming AC power to another type of power for use by devices (loads). Examples of power conversion include AC to DC rectifiers, voltage step-down converters, voltage step-up converters. Often, the AC power supplied to and/or the DC power produced by the AC-DC Power Converter is considered hazardous to humans and/or supplies loads that are hazardous to humans (Hazardous).
There is a need to protect the AC-DC Power Converters and their loads from connection to the wrong type of power, incorrect power connections, poor power quality, wiring shorts and overloads. When the power or load is Hazardous, there is also a need to insure that the power to the power converter is securely disconnected when a safety event (e.g., emergency stop) or a safety lockout occurs.
Today, upstream protection devices used to protect AC-DC power converters e.g., circuit breakers, fuses, etc. operate independently from the AC-DC power converter. As such, these upstream devices are generally limited in their functionality because they are unaware of the effect of the incoming power on the AC-DC power converter and their loads. In addition, when the power is Hazardous, a safety-switching device and controller are often used to ensure safety in a machine by securely disconnecting power to the AC-DC power converter. In both of these examples more protection, seamless power sequencing and other added functions can be accomplished if the AC-DC power converter is responsible for controlling an upstream switching device for these protection functions.